Fluffy
by dorothywrites
Summary: Christmas!fic. Alec doesn't really celebrate Christmas, but Magnus got him a present and won't take no for an answer. Alec/Magnus. Written for Ari and Marcy.


**(A/N: **Don't own it. Christmas!Fic. Happy holidays!)

**Fluffy**

Magnus wrinkled his nose and looked at the clock. Alec was late.

Chairman Meow was looking up at him from the rug by the fireplace looking utterly bored.

"What do you want?" He asked the attitudinal ball of fur.

Chairman Meow blinked twice.

"I already fed you," Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not giving in. You're getting fat."

The cat blinked again.

"Well, it's not my fault you don't exercise properly."

Two blinks.

"I'm not taking you out to find mice, are you _aware_ how cold it is outside?"

Three blinks.

Magnus glared back at the cat. "Okay, maybe it is my fault you don't get exercise. Why don't you go do a few laps around the kitchen?"

The cat blinked at him.

"Oh shut your--"

He heard the door open and jumped up from his armchair, forgetting entirely about his argument with Chairman Meow.

"Hi," Alec said when Magnus slid into view of the door.

"Hello!"

Magnus walked over to him and hugged him. Alec stood with his arms at his sides for a moment and then reached around Magnus and patted him on the back.

"You're cheerful," Alec noted when they were apart.

"It's three days 'til Christmas!" Magnus said with a clap of his hands. "Of course I'm cheerful."

"It's—Oh. Right. That explains the lights," Alec said, pointing at the strings of pink and teal lights that hung from Magnus's walls. They hadn't been there a week ago.

"You forgot about Christmas?"

"We don't really _do_ Christmas," Alec said as they walked to the main room. "It's one of the quieter days of the year and we just kind of try to relax." He looked curiously at a perfect three-foot tall snowman that was standing next to the doorway to the living room. When he touched it, he found that it was made of real snow. "Why doesn't this mel—Nevermind."

"No presents?" Magnus asked.

"No. What would we get each other? Weapons? We have an armory in the Institute for that," Alec said, flopping down in the chair across from Magnus. "Wait a sec—_You_ do Christmas? Isn't that, like, totally backwards?"

Magnus squinted at him, "What are you implying, Shadowhunter?"

"Nothing, I just mean—Well, you're—It's not like you're exactly a _Christian_ or anything," Alec said, stumbling over his words.

Magnus sat back in his chair and smirked. "Christmas is a holiday that was practically designed for me. Of course, I didn't really celebrate it in its early days. Back then it was—" He shuddered. "All about church and the birth of Christ and yadda yadda." He made a rolling gesture with his hands.

Alec laughed at the irony of it all.

"But!" Magnus exclaimed. "Over the past fifty years or so, it's become _ever_ so commercialized! There's sparkles and colors everywhere and boys running around in red and green tights at the Macy's and it's just _lovely_!"

"So when you told me you had to go there the other day—"

"I was going to see Santa's elves, yes," Magnus said. "Jealous?"

"No," Alec said quickly.

But he looked down and blushed, anyway, which made Magnus smirk openly.

"So, I had to see Santa's elves because they were delivering your gift."

Alec looked up and sputtered for a moment before finding what he was trying to say, "But—but you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get _you_ anything."

"Ah, Alec, Christmas is about _giving_, not receiving. And anyway, it's not like it's a big present. It's just something small. I didn't break my High Warlock piggy bank, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm just worried it's going to involve glitter and colors and spandex," Alec said.

"Oh! What about all three at the same time?"

Alec stared at him in horror.

"Kidding, my dear, kidding," Magnus said. He got out of his own chair and went over to sit on Alec.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"I may not know much about the traditions, but I think the person you're sitting on is supposed to ask that," Alec said.

"Technicality," Magnus replied. He slipped one of his arms around Alec's shoulders and leaned against him. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't need anyth--"

"Alec Lightwood, will you just pick _something_?"

"But if you already have it, why do I have to pick?"

"Because if I got the wrong thing, I can send it back and get what you really wanted in two snaps," Magnus said.

"Avoid the lines."

"Exactly. Now. What do you want?"

Alec sighed. "Whatever you got me."

"That's cheating," Magnus pouted at him and poked his chest. "Just pick something. Anything. Whatever comes first in your mind."

Chairman Meow mewed at them from his rug.

"Not you," Magnus hissed back at the cat. "I don't care if you want mice."

"Maybe I want to get him mice," Alec said. "After all, isn't Christmas about giving?"

"You're the bane of my very existence, Bright Eyes," Magnus replied dramatically. He turned himself and straddled Alec in the chair.

"Choose," Magnus said, putting his hands on Alec's shoulders.

Alec was silent for several moments and then looked up at Magnus and shrugged.

"I can't think of anything," he said in defeat.

"Okay. I feel a set of leading questions coming on," Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath for the effect. "Right then. What don't you have in your life right now?"

Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

"What. Don't. You. Have--"

"I know what you mean, I just can't think of it."

"Is there anything in your life you wish you had more of? Aside from me, of course. I can't clone myself for you," Magnus said. Then he paused and seemed to think about the idea for a long moment.

"I guess I could use more socks," Alec said.

Magnus leaned forward and touched his head to Alec's.

"Let me get this straight: I have almost limitless powers to get you anything you want," Magnus said. "And you say you need more socks."

"Magnus, I'm not _good_ at asking for things," Alec replied with a laugh. "And I've got nothing to give you, so I feel bad enough already."

"Okay, then I'll ask you for a present first, since, you know, I'm the one in the lap," Magnus said. "Then you can ask me."

"But I don't--"

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and kissed him hard.

Magnus had learned that he liked it best if he kissed Alec and took him by surprise. It was most convenient since Alec would gasp, though one would think that eventually it would no longer be a surprise, and his lips would part farther than they had previously been parted.

It made it easier for Magnus to pretend that there had been an invitation for his tongue to slip passed Alec's lips. Once that happened, Alec had the tendency of not caring anymore that Magnus had cut him off mid-sentence.

This particular instance was no different. Once he was sure that Alec wasn't going to try to turn away from him, he let one hand slip back into Alec's hair and the other went down his throat and found rest on his shoulder.

It had been about a week since they had last seen each other, which usually meant that Magus would have to get Alec back in the habit of _doing things_. This, however, was an exceptional occasion and he found that Alec was kissing him back with an equal level of enthusiasm.

Magnus felt Alec's hands tight on his waist. The boy had a grip that Magnus sometimes feared would leave bruises, but he didn't mind much. But if he ever actually found finger-shaped bruises, he'd never let the Shadowhunter live it down.

He trailed his hand down Alec's side and slipped it under his sweater. He knew his fingers were cool and smiled against Alec's mouth when the boy jumped slightly at the contact.

There was no way he could get a grip as tight as Alec's if he tried, but he held his side, anyway. He pulled away and looked at Alec with a smirk.

"The holidays must be a slow time for you," Magnus said. He tilted his head and moved in to kiss Alec's neck. He nipped softly at his throat and whispered in his ear, "I do believe that you've gained some weight, Alec Lightwood."

Alec sputtered and sank back into the plush armchair.

"I have not!"

"You have. I'm feeling a distinct softness just here--" Magnus pressed his thumb into Alec's side. "I think this used to be a bit firmer."

"I have not gained weight," Alec insisted. He pulled his sweater down, forcing Magnus's hand away.

"I'm not complaining," Magnus said. He pressed his lips to Alec's jawline and pinched his cheek. "I still think you look great."

"It's beside the point." Alec drew back in the chair and Magnus began to wonder if Alec would fall through the other side. "I haven't gained weight."

Magnus sighed. "Come now, Alec--" He thought about his words. "Well, no, I don't want you to," he said with a grin. "Though I wonder if I--" He stopped when he saw Alec's blush and laughed at him. "Oh goodness, I love it when I make you do that."

He kissed him softly and then pulled away. He tried to bring Alec slightly out of the chair for fear of a permanent indentation, but Alec wouldn't budge.

"Alec--"

"Quit it. I haven't gained weight."

"I'm just kidding with you," Magnus said.

"It's not a slow time it's just..." He took a deep breath. "My parents don't want me going out with Jace as much because they think he's going to get me killed."

"Well, his track record for _not_ getting you killed isn't very good--"

"Quit it," Alec said. "We're practically brothers. We protect each other."

Magnus didn't feel like arguing.

"It's almost Christmas," Magnus said.

"So I've heard," replied Alec.

"Figure out what you want yet?"

"Aside from feeling in my left thigh? No, not really."

Magnus shifted and Alec winced.

"You asked for feeling. You didn't say it had to be _pleasant_," said Magnus. But as he said it, he reached down and touched the top of Alec's thigh, sending away the pins and needles that were plaguing the younger man.

"How about now?"

"Magnus, I have no idea what I want," Alec said.

Magnus sighed dramatically.

"Should I be offended that you're not breaking into the chorus of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You?'" He asked.

"What?" Alec asked in confusion.

Magnus shook his head in disapproval.

"Come on, Alec, there's something missing in your life," Magnus said. He leaned in close enough to Alec that their noses touched. "I mean, the odds of you actually _guessing_ what I got you are slim to none, but I'd like to hear what you want."

"Can I just say 'you' and call it a day?" Alec asked. "Because I clearly have you."

He put his hands on Magnus's waist again and tilted his head slightly.

"You had me before, though," Magnus said, tilting his head in the opposite direction. "Some might say 'at hello' and be cliché. But I don't think you can get something for Christmas that you already had."

He kissed Alec lightly, letting his lips linger there for several moments, and then started to get up from the chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm cold," Magnus said. "I'm going to light the fire."

"You can't do that from here?"

"I can, I just need to be facing it or I might miss and set Chairman Meow on fire. And while a flaming cat may be funny for a few seconds--" Chairman Meow hissed at them. "I don't think he'd enjoy it much. And I wouldn't enjoy the smell."

He stood in front of Alec for a moment and after a few seconds the fireplace lit up, casting a golden glow around the room. Magnus clapped twice and the lights in the room dimmed, leaving nothing but the fire and stringed Christmas lights.

Magnus turned back to Alec and climbed into his lap, resuming the same position he had been in a moment before.

"So. Christmas."

"Please, Magnus--"

"Let me talk, please," Magnus said. He put a finger to Alec's lips and kept it there. "I got you something that you don't have to like. I won't be _too_ offended if you don't-"

"I'msuwlI'wlloff--"

"Hush." Magnus pressed his finger against Alec's lips with more force. "I broke several rules of gift-giving when I got it for you, but I think you'll like it if you understand where I'm coming from." He paused. "And if you ever need, ah, help with it, I'm willing."

Alec stared at him nervously and tried to speak again. Magnus made a zipper motion over his lips.

"I'm going to go get it. You're going to sit here all pretty like this and wait for me," Magnus said. He stood up again and Alec started to turn in the chair to watch him go.

"Oh," Magnus said. "Thank you for reminding me. I nearly forgot..." He snapped his fingers and then Alec couldn't see anything.

He reached up to touch the cloth that had suddenly wrapped itself around his head but it wouldn't budge when he tried to remove it.

"Now this just isn't fair!" Alec cried and tried to get it off. His attempts were useless and he heard Magnus chuckle as he walked in the direction of his bedroom.

"I don't like surprises, Magnus," Alec called out.

"At least you're not afraid of the dark," came Magnus's reply. "That would just be ironic."

Alec rolled his eyes into the darkness.

A moment later, he heard footsteps heading back toward him. He sat up in the armchair and waited. The paced steps stopped a few feet from him and then slowly stepped toward him.

He heard Chairman Meow give an unhappy mew from near the fireplace and then heard the soft traces of his paws traipsing across hardwood floor and out of the room.

"You scared away the cat," Alec said. "Probably not the best sign."

"We'll see," Magnus said. He could tell how close he was by the low volume of Magnus's voice. He was rather close, if Alec was any judge of proximity.

"Close your eyes," Magnus said.

"But I'm wearing the--"

"I'm going to take it off. But I want you to close your eyes," repled Magnus.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are they closed?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Magnus," Alec said.

He kept his eyes closed once the blindfold was removed with a snap of Magnus's fingers, though he was half tempted to open them once the fabric was gone.

"Can I open them now?"

"Not yet. You'll know when..." Magnus said and Alec heard him move around a bit.

"How about now?"

"No," Magnus said sternly.

Alec sighed again.

"Soon?" Alec asked.

"I'm just trying to get—Ah, here we go," Magnus said.

Alec heard something that sounded like a metal door open. He wondered if Magnus was about to sic a demon on him and tell him that he had practically asked for the action when he had been talking about Jace and fighting. He was about to make a smart remark when...

...something licked his nose?

He opened his eyes and stared straight into two little blue orbs that were staring back at him with curiosity. Magnus was holding a kitten less than an inch from his face. When Alec stared at it, it mewed at him and licked his nose again.

It had a very scratchy tongue.

"A... kitten?"

"A ragdoll kitten," Magnus said happily.

Alec stared.

Magnus frowned.

Alec stared some more.

Magnus sighed and climbed onto Alec's lap. "Let me explain before you decide you hate him."

"I don't hate—"

"You are a cuddle fiend."

"I'm a—What?"

"You're a cuddle fiend. You _love_ to cuddle with me. And it's adorable, but I can't always be there for you to cuddle with. This little guy--" Magnus held the kitten between them and it curled against Alec's chest as if to demonstrate. "He _loves_ to cuddle. He loves being held. And I had no intention of buying him, but when I picked him up and he curled up in my arm, I couldn't help but think of you. And when he opened up those big baby blues, I was sold."

"You mean he was sold," Alec said, still looking at the kitten. It was warm and Alec could feel the purrs it emitted reverberating in his chest.

"You kept saying how much you couldn't stand Church, but you don't mind Chairman Meow... Now that I think about it, that's kind of backwards, since Chairman Meow is such a pain in my side—But I knew this little bug was supposed to go to you."

Alec continued to stare at the kitten.

"He won't always be so small, if you're afraid of breaking him."

"It's a him?"

"Of course. Girl cats go through, well... Girl things. I wouldn't make you suffer through that," Magnus said. He released the kitten where it was situated against Alec's chest and the cat stayed there without being held.

"He, ah, likes to cling."

For a moment, Alec didn't understand what Magnus meant. Then he shifted slightly and he could feel the kitten's claws coming through the thick wool of his sweater.

"He mostly sleeps and eats and meows," Magnus said. "If you don't want to take him back to the Institute, I can keep him here."

Alec brought a hand up and supported the kitten against him in order to make the claws stop poking at his skin.

"Did you name it?"

"I figured I'd let you," replied Magnus.

Alec was surprised at how soft the kitten's fur was. He pet it with his other hand and it purred more and opened its eyes. He looked down into the little eyes that were staring back up at him.

"I'm not good at naming things," he said.

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you call him," Magnus said. "Though I somehow doubt that 'Dinner' would be a good idea. I knew someone who named a cow that, once..."

"Do you really think I could take care of it?"

Magnus smiled and touched his face. "I'm sure you could handle it."

Alec pried the kitten away from his shirt and held it in both his hands. Magnus watched him and smiled when Alec tenderly ran his hand down the kitten's spine.

"Can you, like, make it so that I can't kill it? I'm afraid I'm going to kill it," Alec said. "I'll... Break it or something."

"You won't," Magnus said. "Look at you now. You're being all gentle and sweet."

"Because I'm afraid I'll break it," Alec said. "As soon as I don't think I'm going to break it, I'll probably pop it or something."

"It's not a balloon," Magnus laughed. He leaned forward and kissed Alec lightly. He laughed again when Alec drew the kitten in closer, as though being protective against the thought of Magnus crushing it between them.

"I've never had a real pet," Alec said. "I won't know the first thing--"

"I got everything you'll need," Magnus said. "Litter box, a book on training him, lots of cat food, and even a little stepping block that will let him get up in bed with you."

Alec looked down at the kitten. It yawned and closed its eyes but continued to purr contentedly in his hands.

He suddenly had a horrific thought and looked at Magnus. "What if I roll over and crush it?"

"You'll be fine," Magnus said. "Chairman Meow is still alive."

"He doesn't seem like the cuddle-y type."

"Neither do you."

"Touché."

Magnus took the kitten from his hands. "You'll be a terrific parent to the unnamed little ball of fur."

"Does that make you one of it's parents?"

Magnus laughed. "The kitten has two daddies. One, a Shadowhunter, and the other, a warlock. I wonder how screwed up he'll be when he goes to kitten dayschool."

Alec laughed.

"Isn't it too cold for me to take him out? Could he get sick while I'm going back to the Institute?"

"I'll make sure he's fine," Magnus said. "I can put a spell on the carrier to make it warm."

Alec looked down at the small cage-like box he had heard Magnus open before. Magnus started to stand and Alec caught his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to put him in there. He's asleep."

"But—But he's comfortable," Alec said. "We should let him sleep where he's comfortable."

"You're going by the fact that you hate being woken up when I move," Magnus said.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Well, I want to put him down so I can have my hands free," Magnus said. He winked and slipped the kitten into the small carrier and turned back to Alec. "So you like him?"

Alec sighed and stood from the chair. He had been sitting with Magnus in his lap for so long that he was slightly wobbly on his feet, but after a moment he was steady.

"I do, I'm just—I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and he'll start biting me like Church."

"He'll never bite you," Magnus said, slipping his arms around Alec's waist.

"You don't know that," said Alec.

"He already loves you. He knows you're going to cuddle the life out of him for the rest of his nine lives," Magnus said. "Well, eight, actually, since I'm pretty sure dropping the carrier on the subway probably--"

"Magnus!"

"It wasn't my _fault_. There was an old woman and she knocked me over."

"Sure, blame the old woman."

"My story stands."

"Unlike you, because your balance is crap," Alec said. "I guess it makes sense."

Magnus laughed and got closer to him.

"So you like him?"

"I do," Alec said. "A lot. It's probably the most thoughtful gift I've gotten that wasn't a weapon."

"I'm glad," Magnus said.

"I just don't know what to name him. It-It is a him, right?"

"Yes, it's a him. Just don't name him something generic like 'Fluffy' or 'Froo Froo'."

"I won't," Alec said. "Maybe I'll name him 'Cat.'"

"Well aren't you original," Magnus said.

"What about 'Bright Eyes?'" Alec asked. "You call me that all the time."

"And I did like him because of his eyes. Sort of like you, that first time--"

"Okay then. He's Bright Eyes."

"Quick to decide," Magnus said, staring into Alec's eyes. "But it's a good name. And it's something about _us_ that no one will catch on to."

Alec nodded.

"How am I going to explain a cat to my parents?"

"You have a long time to think about it, since he's just a kitten," Magnus said as he ran one of his hands up Alec's side and slipped the other under his sweater. His hands weren't as cold this time.

"You know what I mean," Alec said.

"I do. But, oh, there are more pressing things at hand," Magnus said.

"Oh?"

Magnus snapped his fingers just above Alec's shoulder and then looked up in mock surprise.

"Oh! Mistletoe," he cried. "Well, can't go against tradition..."

He put his hand on the back of Alec's neck and brought him forward to kiss him.


End file.
